


Hushed Proposal

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is a dork, Fluff, I like them having dogs, I’m a nerd for proposals, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but what about a goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: What does Jesse think he should do to the man he fell in love with?Propose to him, duh.





	Hushed Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot!  
> Sorry about not updating D.va in Wonderland. I’ve run into a writers block, so I have placed it under a small hiatus. Don’t worry, I’ll be back and posting once I have everything sorted out. In the meantime, I will be posting these little stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hanzo."

The simple calling of his name awoke the dragon from his slumber, for he was quite the light sleeper. Years of isolation led him to be accustomed to that.

He let out a hushed groan of acknowledgement, still in his tired haze. Hanzo shifted ever so slightly, wary enough not to wake up the little goose beside him while turning to face his Jesse. The love of his life spoke no further, giving Hanzo the patience he needed to accommodate for being woken up suddenly.

"Yes, my love?"

Eyes fluttered open softly, knowing there was no rush in the little world the archer called his own, whilst rubbing his tired eyes, blurry from keeping them closed for a long period of time.

"Marry me."

The sudden statement awoke Hanzo to the fullest.

_"Jes-"_

He was cut off by the man he addressed, pursing his lips instead.

The cowboy’s hands searched through the the depths of fabric to reach the other’s, squeezing them slightly with the intention of never letting go.

"I didn’t wanna go and spout out that cliché nonsense," He openly admitted. "But I needa get a point across."

Hanzo solemnly regarded the gunslinger as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Hanzo, I..uh.." Jesse scratched at his beard, pondering for the right words.

"I wanna do it while I still can... ‘Cuz one of these days, Talon’s gonna get us _bad._ "

"Jesse-" Hanzo was once again cut off by his cowboy.

"And when it does come, I wanna die lookin’ at that gold ring on my finger. I wanna _die_ knowin’ I married the most beautiful man in the whole universe."

With eyes heavy with tears, he gently pressed his lips against Hanzo’s knuckles.

"So what d’ya say? Would you marry lil’ ole me?” 

Jesse looked up slowly as he asked his question, tracing each of Hanzo’s lovely features with his eyes, from the lips that showed a soft smile, to the watery amber brown eyes that shed a single tear. Hanzo leaned to plant his lips upon the other’s.

Just where they belonged.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes..." He breathed into Jesse mouth.

For quite some time, they sat there, stroking one another’s lips, caressing bearded cheek with bearded cheek. 

Until they heard the chirps and honks of delight from their fluffy boy.

"Aw, we woke ‘im up." Jesse spoke as he petted the soft, white feathers of the little Chinese goose, who yawned in return.

"George, did you hear that?" Hanzo asked, lifting himself up from his laying position to place the bird on his lap.

"We’re getting married." Hanzo cooed.

George chirped in reply, cuddling with his owner.

"And yer gonna be the best man at the wedding. Gonna wear a lil’ tuxedo."

Hanzo barked a laugh. "Where are we going to find a tuxedo that small?!" He questioned in between giggles. "Imma make it myself!" Jesse boasted, causing Hanzo to burst into hysterics, a goose honking beside him, as if George was mocking the gunslinger. The archer covered his lips, worried that he woke up all of Watchpoint.

After Hanzo simmered down, the cowboy smacked his forehead.

"What is it Jesse?" Hanzo questioned, curiosity spiking through him.

"I forgot the rings! I don’t know how to propose damn right.” Jesse answered back, rummaging through the drawer next to the bed.

"This will do mighty fine. At least, until I get one made of real gold." He slid a lollipop ring onto Hanzo’s ring finger, giving it a suck; earning a little chuckle.

"Tasty too. Now I feel like I don’t wanna gold ring. Might as well get a candy one; it has more uses." 

"You idiot." Hanzo couldn’t resist the sweet and gave it a lick.

"You love this idiot." Jesse smirked, laying down onto the bed.

It was true.

He did love that idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering where did the goose come from:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/dork-with-wings/art/Smooch-754137987  
> It’s all explained on my deviantart page!


End file.
